


[Art] Harry Potter Fandom Art

by LilGray (Saoirse_Konstantin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artsy, Comic Book Art, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Filmstrip, Gen, M/M, Photo Manipulation, Wallpaper, moodboard, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/LilGray
Summary: Comic Book Moodboard Wallpaper I did as part of a prompt challenge in the Dark Arts Society.  The prompt was 'Sirius and Snape, enemies to lovers'.  Unfortunately I can't recall who issued the prompt and I can't find the thread anymore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Comic Book Moodboard Wallpaper I did as part of a prompt challenge in the Dark Arts Society. The prompt was 'Sirius and Snape, enemies to lovers'. Unfortunately I can't recall who issued the prompt and I can't find the thread anymore.


	2. When Hermione Fights Cover Art 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover Art for Queenie's 'When Hermione Fights.' Amazing story... go read it, but be prepared, it's LONG but oh so worth the time and effort.

  * For [queenie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/gifts), [Aivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Hermione Fights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823712) by [Aivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy), [queenie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17).



Comments for this wallpaper:

  1. ####  [MindfulLady ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulLady/pseuds/MindfulLady)Sat 06 Jun 2020 05:25PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulLady/pseuds/MindfulLady)

> Like this one too

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Sat 06 Jun 2020 09:15PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> Thank you.

  2. ####  [queenie17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17)Thu 11 Jun 2020 04:11AM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17)

> That's great. I fell in love.

Last Edited Thu 11 Jun 2020 10:30AM EDT

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Thu 11 Jun 2020 03:17PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> Thank you. The feeling is mutual as I fell in love with your fic a long time ago (back when there were only about 73 English language chapters available.)





	3. When Hermione Fights Cover Art 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second cover art for Queenie's 'When Hermione Fights.' Amazing story... go read it, but be prepared, it's LONG but oh so worth the time and effort.

### Notes:

  * For [queenie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/gifts), [Aivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Hermione Fights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823712) by [Aivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivy/pseuds/Aivy), [queenie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17).



Comments for this wallpaper:

  1. (Previous comment deleted.)

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Sat 06 Jun 2020 01:42PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> Hi. There are two covers for WHF with similar pictures but different designs. I just checked and I definitely put the two different covers so I don't know what you're seeing but one should be a comic book style page and the other has a worn parchment feel to it.

  2. ####  [MindfulLady ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulLady/pseuds/MindfulLady)Sat 06 Jun 2020 05:24PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulLady/pseuds/MindfulLady)

> Nice!! Thank you for sharing. And I'm off to look that story up.

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Sat 06 Jun 2020 09:14PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> You're welcome. The story is original written in German and Aivy is translating it. I think there are over 640 chapters written in German last I checked and over 4 million words... but it's only in the mid one hundred and thirties for the English Version. Amazing story though and totally worth the wait. Happy reading.

  3. ####  [queenie17 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17)Thu 11 Jun 2020 04:10AM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie17/pseuds/queenie17)

> WOW!   
> A big THANK YOU to you Saoirse_Konstantin. WHF inspired you to create these wonderful covers. I am deeply honored and grateful. They are so beautiful and I hope that I can advertise with them!   
> The story is now finished and has 666 chapters and an epilogue.

    1. ####  [Saoirse_Konstantin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)Thu 11 Jun 2020 03:16PM EDT

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Konstantin/pseuds/Saoirse_Konstantin)

> Aww, thank you. Yes, you can advertise with them, just credit me and link back to my work if at all possible.
> 
> And YAY... I can't wait to find out what happens. Congratulations on finishing your wonderful fic.





	4. Wild Mountain Thyme Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art I did as part of a challenge in the Dark Arts Society, I think. The story this is based on is Wild Mountain Thyme by NuclearNik. Great story... you should go read it.

### Notes:

  * For [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Mountain Thyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979962) by [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik).




	5. Artsy Draco and Hermione Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artsy Draco and Hermione Wallpaper that was just a bit of messing around, and I liked it enough to save it.


	6. Vampire Draco Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made in response to the Dark Arts Society's Prompt 'Vampires or Werewolves?' Obviously I prefer Vampires... lol.


	7. Draco and Hermione Photo Manipulation 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione photo manipulation I made for my 'Vampire Draco Wallpaper.'


	8. Draco and Hermione Photo Manipulation 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Draco and Hermione photo manipulation I made for the 'Vampire Draco Wallpaper.'


	9. Hermione Granger Film Strip Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Film Strip Wallpaper I made ages ago of Hermione Granger.


	10. Draco Malfoy Film Strip Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Film Strip Wallpaper I made a while ago of Draco Malfoy.


	11. Draco and Hermione Film Strip Wallpaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Film Strip Wallpaper I made over a year ago of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger


End file.
